Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure
Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (ドラゴンボール アドバンス アドベンチャー, Doragon Bōru Adobansu Adobenchā) is a Game Boy Advance video game released as early as November 18, 2004. The game contains 30 playable characters (counting all modes in the game altogether), which is unusually large for a game of this caliber. It contains five modes of play, and follows the story of Goku's first meeting with Bulma, to the grand finale against the King Piccolo. This game received an ESRB rating of Everyone 10+ because of some of the violence and language. Game Modes Story Mode Goku as he goes on the adventure of his lifetime. Most of the Dragon Ball story arcs are here; the only one noticeably missing is the Piccolo Junior storyline from the end of the series.There are many items to collect in the game, most of which are hidden. Items can include those that increase the player's health and/or ki, to the Dragon Balls, to objects such as Master Roshi's sunglasses and Mercenary Tao's cyborg headgear. The player is only able to play as Goku at first. By clearing Goku's Story Mode once, the player is also able to play Story Mode with Krillin. However with Krillin, you will not get any cutscenes and story, just the levels. The Story Mode cannot be played with any other character. There are 3 main different levels: *Platform – Goku/Krillin goes around an area and beats the usual enemies. *Nimbus – Goku/Krillin fights the enemy in the air on the Flying Nimbus. *One-On-One – Where one character fights another character individually, like in the World Martial Arts Tournaments. One-On-One Mode A one-on-one fight between the player and the opponent, much like several of the boss battles in the game. This is a free battle where you can decide which area and how long the fight will be. The player start off with Goku and Krillin, but whenever you defeat a one-on-one character in Story Mode, you gain a personal item of theirs which unlocks them. You can also play as Jackie Chun, Mercenary Tao, Grandpa Gohan, Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo and Cyborg Tao once the player unlock them. Apart from single battles, a Survival Mode can be unlocked by completing both Goku and Krillin's Story Mode. In this mode you are placed in a tournament, and can select any of the characters that have been unlocked. Versus Mode The multiplayer mode of the game, where 2 players can compete against each other with most of the options available in One-on-One Mode. Extra Mode After the player have completed Goku's Story Mode, you unlock Extra Mode. In Extra Mode, you revisit all the levels in Story Mode (without the cutscenes) and you replay them. The player will have all of the levels available to you at the start, rather than having to go through them in order. There are two primary objectives to complete: *Number One: All of the red doors seen throughout the levels can now be opened, and a greater amount of items are placed in the stages. Minigames can be unlocked by finding all 54 items. *Number Two: The Extra Mode Character List shows 28 characters that the player can use in Extra Mode, aside from Goku and Krillin. Each of them has a corresponding portrait hidden in one of the levels, that must be found to unlock the character for use. Both the third and fourth mini game must also be accessed before every single character can be unlocked. After that, it is highly recommended you play through Extra Mode as each character and learn all their moves. Featured characters Playable characters A number of boss characters are also playable in this game (after a bit of routing around anyway). *Goku – The hero of Dragon Ball. *Bear Thief – A huge bear who likes to eat turtles. *Oolong – A shapeshifting pig who is part of the gang. *Yamcha – A desert bandit who later joins the gang. *Emperor Pilaf – A greedy emperor trying to take over the world. Appears in a small Pilaf Machine with extendable arms. *Shu – Pilaf's right hand man, although a little clumsy. Appears in a tall Pilaf Machine capable of heavy firepower. *Krillin – Goku's best friend and rival for a time. *Giran – A dinosaur-like creature participating in the 21st Tournament. *Nam – An Indian fighter participating in the 21st Tournament. *Jackie Chun – Master Roshi's disguise while competing in tournaments *Major Metallitron – A huge Terminator-esque robot who is the 3rd Floor guardian of Muscle Tower. *Ninja Murasaki – A sergeant major ninja of the Red Ribbon Army. *Pirate Robot – A robot that was programmed by pirates to guard treasure. *General Blue – A psychic general of the Red Ribbon Army. *Mercenary Tao – A deadly assassin hired by the Red Ribbon Army. *Staff Officer Black – A man who is the second-in-command of the Red Ribbon Army. Appears in his Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. *Spike – A devil who works for Fortuneteller Baba. *Gohan – Goku's dead grandfather. *Chiaotzu – Tien's best friend, who has control over telekinesis and telepathy. *Tien – A young warrior that used to be evil, but turned good. *Tambourine – A minion of King Piccolo who Goku confronts. *Drum – Another minion of King Piccolo who Goku and Tien confront. *King Piccolo *Cyborg Tao – The human-turned-cyborg Mercenary Tao Minor playable characters In addition to the boss characters, several minor enemies are also playable. *Boar Bandit – A boar that likes to steal various items. Comes in two varieties: with a sword and with a gun. *Dog-Wolf – A dog/wolf who belongs to Emperor Pilaf. *Flying Camera – A robotic camera who shoots laser pellets at its enemies. *Pilaf Machine – A first generation of Pilaf Machine. *Red Ribbon Army Dog Soldier – A dog that is one of the soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army. *Red Ribbon Army Soldier – A human soldier that is one of the soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army. *King Piccolo's unnamed spawn – A gargoyle/duck-like spawn of King Piccolo, resembling a Piano. Non-Playable Characters *Bulma *Turtle *Puar *Ox-King *Mai *World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *Snow *General White *Buyon *Upa *Korin *Baba *Yajirobe *Shenron Levels *Goku's House *Oolong's Village *Wilderness *Pilaf's Castle *Island of Training *21st Wold Tournament *Muscle Tower *Underwater Cave *Land of Korin *Red Ribbon Army Base *Baba's Palace *City Street *22nd Wold Tournament *Above City *Yajirobe's Prairie *Chow Castle Reception The game received mixed reviews, some positive some negative. Critics say that all the modes made it a much better game than if there was just 1 or 2 modes. The One-On-One mode was criticized for being too straightforward, but was also praised for the whole concept in the first place. The minigames were described as cute, but all in all, it was the number of locations from the show, number of playable characters, and number of items from the show that really surprised people. The Story Mode was a little bit criticized for telling the actual story, but the gameplay (and the new Extra Mode) was praised a lot in its place. Gallery Adventure 1.jpg Adventure 4.jpg Adventure 7.jpg Adventure 9.jpg Adventure 3.jpg Adventure 2.jpg Adventure 6.jpg Adventure 8.jpg Adventure 5.jpg Adventure 10.jpg Dragon Ball: Advance Adventure Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where Grandpa Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where General Tao is playable Category:Video Games